A Lesson In Revenge
by BoothBonesLover1
Summary: Elena awakes to find herself held captive by the vengeful Klaus. "You see, sweetheart, this is what I like to call a win-win situation for me, and you're what they like to call leverage..." A Damon/Elena Lemon Oneshot with appearances by Klaus and Stefan.


**Author's Note: Oh my god, this is the longest one-shot in the history of man-freaking-kind. Sorry! Hopefully you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Just a little backstory, I was browsing through prompts on the VD_kink live journal, and was struck by one involving Klaus and/or Stefan watching Elena and Damon have sex. It totally stuck with me, and I desperately wanted to read it. In the deep recesses of my mind I formulated, and then I decided that maybe I should take a stab at it... So here we are!**

**This is dedicated to some of my favorite Vampire Diaries fan-fic authors: Three Jays, Bad Boys Are Best, Such A Little Monster, hopelessromantic549, and the mistress of smut herself Temptress-kitten17, just to name a few.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing to do with the Vampire Diaries, though I'm pretty sure I'd give my left arm to!**

**Summary: Elena awakes to find herself in Klaus's capture, and Klaus has an interesting plan for her... Damon/Elena lemon with a tad bit of plot, and Klaus/Stefan involvement (nothing you can't handle though:)**

**Please read and review, reviews are love and let me know that my ideas are NOT crazy :)**

* * *

><p>Elena came too with a gasp and immediately knew that something was really, really wrong. A second later she realized with a growing feeling of apprehension that she couldn't move her arms or legs either, and when she opened her eyes, she saw absolutely nothing, and felt her eyelashes brushing against what she assumed was a blindfold. Panic bubbled up in her chest as questions started racing through her mind. What the hell had happened? Where was she?<p>

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ The only word that came to mind was running on a constant loop through her head as she struggled against her restraints, hoping that something would loosen and allow her to escape. She was bound to something – a table perhaps – at an angle as she could tell that she was in a somewhat upright position. She could feel clothing against her skin, but she could feel her bindings chafing the skin of her wrists, ankles, and across her bare stomach. She stopped struggling and listened.

_Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud._ All she could here was the erratic sound of her wildly beating heart pounding in her ears. This was really fucking bad. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what the last thing that she could remember was. She had been…in bed, she'd just gotten back from meeting Bonnie's Mom? And she had been exhausted, she remembered that for sure. She remembered laying there, trying desperately to clear her mind so she could fall asleep. She had wanted to talk to Damon, had he been there? He'd been staying with her during the nights, either in the corner of her room, or outside the window. She vaguely remembered him there as she drifted off, but she couldn't be sure, everything was so hazy.

Did Damon and Stefan know she was gone? When had that memory been from? How long had she been here? How long was it going to be until they realized that she was gone?

She heard a swoosh of air from off to her right, and she tensed, immediately afraid of what the new noise meant.

"Ah, it would appear that our guest of honor has finally joined the party…" she heard a familiar British voice lilting through the air.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fucking Klaus had her. She'd been under constant watch by at least one if not both of the Salvatore brothers, not to mention all of her friends, ever since Klaus had swanned back into town, so how the hell had she been snatched out from underneath them?

She felt soft hands reach behind the back of her head and start to untie the blindfold. She blinked repeatedly as the fabric was removed and the dim light in the room harshly hit her eyes. She quickly glanced around at her surroundings. She was tied against a flat board, and angled at about 45 degrees, the bottom of her top had been torn away – that's why she could feel the ropes against her stomach, and she was wearing what was left of her camisole and her pajama shorts. So she had been taken from her bed! She looked around the room and saw in incredibly ornate and large sitting room decorated in French style reminiscent of what she had seen of Versailles. The room was bathed in a soft golden light that was coming from the floor lamps in the corners of the room. How did a place this beautiful belong anywhere near Mystic Falls, she wondered before looking up into the face of her captor. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you, Klaus," she rasped at him, her throat suddenly on fire with the effort of speaking. She subsided into a coughing fit, and glared at him as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Language, sweetheart," he said in an amused tone, "Is that any way to speak to the man who decides whether or not you live or die? Drink, darling…" He lifted a bottle of water to her lips, and she guzzled some of the cool liquid, immediately feeling better and stronger.

"You won't kill me," she said, with a cocky confidence that she could not fathom how she was mustering up, "I'm the key to making all your hybrids, remember? I'm the human blood bag."

Klaus smiled down at her, and nodded his head towards something to her right. She followed his gaze and saw a surgical tray on a table covered in surgical syringes full of blood, and as he lightly caressed her right arm, she glance down and saw a crop of needle marks. She gasped, realizing that the reason that she felt so woozy was that he was literally draining her life out of her little by little, syringe by syringe. "Let's just say that I'm prepared for the possibility that you don't make it out of here alive. I'm creating a little stockpile of sorts, just in case."

"How long have I been here?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Three days, my love," Klaus said, smiling softly at her, "I've had you on some pretty heavy drugs since you got here, I wouldn't expect you to remember anything…"

"Stefan and Damon will find me, Klaus," she said in what she hoped was a confident voice, "They'll find me, take me away, and you will never find out where that coffin is."

Again, he smiled in that sickeningly confident way of his. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, sweetheart. And let's be very clear on something. _I want that coffin, and I want revenge_. I want it more than I want you, and the two people that know where the coffin is want you more than they want the coffin, in fact, they might even want you so much that they would die for you, which makes you very useful to me right now. You see, this is what I like to call a win-win situation for me, and you're what they like to call leverage. You're here to help me convince them to talk, and you'll help me get revenge on at least one of them. I've been trying to reason nicely with them for three days, but they are not responding to my generous offers, so it's time that we try a different tactic, and if you want to make it out of here alive, I would suggest that you help me to convince them play nice, otherwise I have no qualms in letting you die here." He reached out of her field of vision, and retrieved a gag, stuffing it in her mouth as she struggled against him. He easily won the battle, however, and within a moment, she found herself unable to move her mouth at all due the offensive object. Elena swallowed hard, frightened by the gleam that was clearly shining in Klaus' eyes. What did he have planned for her, and where the hell were Stefan and Damon?

Klaus turned away and signaled someone on the other side of the room, and Elena heard movement. She craned her neck to see what was going on, and was shocked to see two hooded, bound, and struggling figures being dragged into the room by what she assumed were four of Klaus' hybrids. The hybrids were wrestling the figures up into upright positions, and with more than a little effort, they got the two figures attached by their shackles to what looked like wrought iron sconces on the wall, just high enough that their feet were about a foot off the ground. Both of the figures were in Elena's field of vision. As the hybrids moved away and back out of the room Elena felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She had a very bad feeling about who was underneath those hoods.

Klaus practically bound across the floor to the figure on the left, and ripped the hood away, revealing a very pale, drawn, and gagged Stefan Salvatore. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, as if broken, and he was covered in dirt. Elena sagged against the board she was bound to as her worst fears about the brothers were realized. They weren't coming for her, they were here. Her eyes flickered up to meet Stefan's, and she saw the panic in them as he registered that Klaus also had her in his captivity.

Elena's eyes moved over to the other figure as Klaus moved quickly there, divesting Damon of his hood as well. He looked terrible, that was the only way to describe it - his shirt was torn practically to shreds, she could see dried blood matted in his hair and in the fabric of his clothes, and he was also gagged. Elena choked back a sob as she saw how defeated he looked when Damon also realized that all three of them were there, and Klaus most certainly had the upper hand.

"Well, my dear friends, here we are at last," Klaus said, a note of glee lacing his voice as he pulled up an antique chair next to the table that Elena was bound to, and reclined into it, surveying his captives with a wicked smile upon his face. "Damon, Stefan, I presume you know who our guest of honor is tonight?" He laughed at his own little joke, "Why of course you do – the lovely Elena, the doppelganger, with whom you are both so desperately in love. So let me ask, since you have both been so unwilling to cooperate with my simple request thus far - is she enough of a bargaining chip to get what I want from you?"

Elena's gaze flicked back to Damon as he started struggling desperately against his bindings at Klaus's words. Klaus arose from his seat gracefully and moved swiftly over to Damon, removing the gag from his mouth in an instant. "Was there something that you wanted to say, Damon?"

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her you mother-fucking bastard," Damon spat at Klaus, kicking and flailing in a desperate effort to free himself.

Klaus took a step back in momentary surprise at Damon's rage filled statement. "My my, don't we all just have filthy mouths tonight? I already had to have a talk with Elena about her terrible language, and now you? Well, it would seem that a lesson needs to be taught here, Damon. You see, I'm in charge now, so you'd best watch your tone and your tongue with me."

Klaus reached around to his back pocket, and in a flash Elena saw him pull out a decent sized stake. She screamed in horror against her gag as she saw Klaus plunge it into Damon's chest. Tears started streaming out her eyes and sobs wracked her body as she saw Damon start to cough and spit up blood. Klaus turned to watch her with a curious look on his face as he withdrew the stake from Damon's chest. She choked out a sigh of relief as she watched Damon sag against the wall, still alive. She saw the ragged hole in his chest, just an inch from his heart, and knew that it wasn't luck that had kept Damon alive. Klaus wasn't finished with him yet. She knew that if Klaus decided that he wanted Damon dead, he would be in the blink of an eye, and there would be nothing that she could do about it.

"Interesting reaction, Elena, to the possible death of a man who is not your dear and most beloved Stefan," Klaus mused, striding back over to her, "but it only confirms that what I have planned for us tonight will not only be for my own sick and twisted amusement, but will also serve its purpose. So, without further ado – let's talk about why we're all here!"

Klaus placed the bloody stake back in his back pocket, and strode swiftly across the room and stopped right in front of Stefan. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. You broke my heart. I took you under my wing, shared my life with you, my sister with you, and took you away from your menial and brooding existence. I set your soul free, I gave you the world, and yet, when you earned your freedom from your debt to me, did you continue to enjoy your new and immeasurably better life with me? No, Stefan, you betrayed my confidence in you, you stole from me that which I held most dear, and I want back what is mine, and I want you to suffer." Stefan stared back into Klaus' rage filled eyes and betrayed no emotion whatsoever, they only followed him as he made his way over to Damon.

"And Damon, the _other_ brother, always in the way, always meddling with things you shouldn't be. You tried to kill me, and then you tried kill me, and then you tried to kill me again, and I don't respond well to having someone try to kill me. You interfered in my plans in every way possible. You hid our dear Elena from me when she miraculously stayed alive, you've killed my hybrids, you awoke Elijah, you've managed to turn Rebekah against me, and you know where the coffin is. For all of these sins, I want you to suffer." Damon's eyes were spitting daggers at Klaus, but he looked reluctant to fight back after almost being staked in the heart not a minute before.

Elena held her breath as Klaus made his way back over to the chair he had pulled up earlier. "So, you may be wondering what the plan is for this evening. It's quite simple really, but you'll all need to listen closely. Elena, if you do exactly as I say, and don't give me any trouble at all, you'll be free to go, and so will one of these lovely young men. However, if you do not do exactly as I say, or if they fail to follow my explicitly clear instructions, I will not hesitate to force feed you my blood, snap your neck, and as you complete your transition into an immortal being, you can watch as I stake the both of them so that you will be forever alone. Understood?" She shuddered in horror as the severity of his threats sunk in. Her eyes flicked first to Damon and then to Stefan, and she could see her horror clearly mirrored on their faces. Klaus was out of his chair in an instant, his face just an inch from hers. "I asked, my dear Elena, if you understood? A nod will suffice."

Elena managed to nod her consent, and Klaus beamed in delight. "Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together as he glanced over at Stefan and Damon to make sure that he had their full attention.

"So Elena, you have a choice here. One of these lovely brothers is going to have his way with you, to state it delicately, and they will do everything that I say unless they want you to die. If you and the brother of your choice, shall we say 'perform' to my standards, then you will be free to go. The other one gets to watch the two of you unless he wishes to tell me where the fuck my coffin is. If the location of the coffin is revealed to me, and it is confirmed to be the truth, then you are all free to go," Klaus said, his face just inches from hers. His hand reached up to gently caress her chin, and her turned her tear stained face towards his. His hand ghosted down her neck, her collarbone, and down to lightly brush against the side of her breast. She shrunk away from him in disgust, her mind reeling, and desperate to get away from his touch. He chuckled darkly, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Don't look so sad, sweetheart, I'll make sure that whoever you choose will make it good for you, because that makes the revenge on the other so much sweeter." He reached to undo her gag, and she coughed violently as soon as it was gone, trying to keep herself from vomiting in disgust.

"You're sick, Klaus," she choked out, and he laughed at her, clearly not bothered by her apparent disdain and judgment of him. "You're going to make me have sex with one of them in front of you?" She could barely wrap her mind around the concept.

"Ah, my dear sweet girl," he crooned, stroking her hair softly, "When you're as old as I am, there is little that excites you anymore, and you find it harder and harder to glean pleasure from life. As you grow older and older, and things fall into perspective, you realize that nothing that you do is really that terrible in the end, and even if it is, do it anyway – for there's nothing really stopping you, and when you're well over 1,000 years old, you have no need for a conscience, just the need for something to spark some life in you once more."

Under different circumstances, Elena would have almost felt sorry for Klaus, but when she understood that he was saying that in this situation, he didn't care who he harmed, as long as he was entertained and got something out of it, she had the desperate urge to slap him right across the face. She realized in that moment that this was a game to him. Yes, he wanted the coffin, and yes he wanted revenge, but more than that he just wanted to play a game with them, and have something that sparked his interest.

"So, darling, who will it be," Klaus asked, breaking her moment of reflection, his eyes boring intently into hers. "Will it be Stefan, the love of your life, the man of your forever, who left you without warning to save his brother? Stefan, the ripper himself, who when given a taste of blood can't even control himself enough to keep his victim alive? Stefan, who is so drunk on human blood right now that I wouldn't trust him to come too close?" Klaus chuckled darkly, and Elena saw pain flash across Stefan's face at Klaus' description of him. She realized that Klaus must have been pumping him with as much blood as possible over the past three days in an effort to sway him. "Or will it be Damon, the darker brother, the other brother. Damon the killer and the psychopath, Damon the brother that has been your protector, your constant, while Stefan was gone. Damon, the brother who is so desperately in love with the woman that he cannot have – his brother's girlfriend."

Klaus took a pause to turn to survey the two brothers intently. "It's quite a conundrum you're in it would seem, sweetheart. Will you make Stefan watch as his own brother fucks you for the first time, further cementing his heartless, humanity-less existence, and confirming what he has suspected all along, that you've been playing them both this whole time, that you're Katherine 2.0? Or will you make Damon watch as Stefan fucks the girl that he has no chance of love with, that he wishes with every fiber of his being would pick him for just one night, and that he loves so very, very much, breaking his heart, proving that it is always going to be Stefan, and sending him forever down a path of self-disgust, self-loathing, self-destruction, and god-knows-what? Difficult choice, Elena, as you're bound to destroy the heart of one of them… So I ask again, who will it be?"

Elena looked back and forth between the two brothers, desperately wishing that this was not happening to her – that this was all just a dream and that she was going to wake up any second now. This was the craziest, most out of this world situation that she had ever been in. What was she supposed to do? She glanced towards Stefan, and saw the hunger in his eyes – hunger both for her and for her blood. Logically, she should choose him, right? It shouldn't even be up for debate. They'd had sex before, countless times, they'd been together for a year, she had loved him, trusted him, fought to save him – but right now, as he looked at her like he thought that this was a sure thing that she would pick him, she thought to how he had left her, with no warning, betrayed her, and left her with Damon…

Her eyes moved over to Damon, and her throat went dry. He was determinedly not looking at her, as if knowing that she would be choosing Stefan, and he was trying to protect himself. And, really, how could she consider picking Damon? They weren't together, they had certainly never slept together – only the one illicit kiss on her front porch that sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach and had been haunting the recesses of her mind ever since. She couldn't have sex with him here, not in front of Klaus and Stefan. She had, in her deepest and darkest fantasies, imagined their first time together. It would be fire and ice, and everything in between, and if and when they got their chance to have that time, it should be intimate, passionate, uninhibited – and most importantly alone. There was no logical reason to pick Damon… yet her heart and her head were at war inside her.

She looked back to Stefan, and her stomach rolled at the thought of having sex with him in any context. She was done with Stefan, over him, and the thought of letting those hands that had literally ripped countless women to pieces touch her made her want to wretch. She loved him still, but was not in love with him, she had let him go, truly. How could she have sex with Stefan with Damon watching? How could she do that to Damon? How would the tenuous strands of this friendship – relationship – survive that? Could she deal with the consequences of that?

It suddenly occurred to her that the question that she should be asking herself was – which one of them could she survive without? Klaus had said that if she followed his instructions, she and the brother that she chose could go free, implying that the other one would be staying. She was going to lose one of them tonight. One of them would hate her and the brother she chose so much, that they would be gone from this point on, so which one would she choose to keep?

Stefan had loved her, been her first real love, and then had left her, she had already survived without him once, and despite having some of his humanity back, there were still clear shadows of the Ripper in him…

Damon had grown to love her, and she knew that he would never leave her, he had promised. The look of brave indifference that he was desperately trying to keep on his face made her heart want to break. It touched the feelings inside of her that she had been staunchly trying to hide from herself since he had blown into Mystic Falls the previous year. He was her rock, her savior, her light in her dark world. How had it happened that this flawed and angry vampire had become one of the most important people in the world to her? How could she let him go, how could she leave him with the monster that stood before her?

"Elena…" Klaus said slowly, using his fingertips to swing her face around from looking between the brothers to looking at him, "Who's your choice?"

Elena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stated her choice in a wavering voice, "I choose Damon."

Klaus laughed heartily as Stefan choked back a shock of dismay. Elena looked to Damon, and he looked stunned, and frightened beyond belief. Klaus looked over to Stefan and positively beamed, "You see, Stefan, I told you that you should have stayed with me, she doesn't love you, she's moved on, to your brother no less." Klaus moved closer to Stefan, the taunting tone in his voice getting more pronounced, "You know, she's probably been fucking him since the day you left." Stefan's eyes were getting darker, and darker, and Elena could see the veins around his eyes beginning to pop, "In fact, you know what, Stefan? I did hear, through the grapevine of course, that when our dear beloved Katherine went to deliver the cure to Damon that you had sacrificed yourself for not minutes before, that she found the two of them in bed, kissing –"

"That's not true!" Elena sobbed, desperate for Stefan to understand, and at the same time, Stefan's vampire nature made it's presence fully known, his fangs dropping immediately, and he tried to lash out at Klaus, who stood a mere foot away, laughing as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

Klaus looked back to Elena, and she was looking at Stefan, trying to communicate with him through her eyes that what Klaus said was not true, "Not true, my dear? Really? My information is usually so spot on! You mean to tell me that you did not kiss Damon that night?"

Elena shook her head in despair, "It wasn't like that, Stefan."

"Ah, but you don't deny that there was a kiss?" Klaus prodded, smiling in victory. Elena said nothing, suddenly unable to look Stefan in the eye. "You see Stefan, nothing but lies. You're better off without the two of them. Tell me where my coffin is, and you can be free! We can pick up where we left off, and we can get the fuck out of this shitty little town and away from your deceitful brother and your unfaithful girlfriend."

Stefan stuck Klaus with a look that should have frozen terror into the heart of a mortal man. He muttered something around his gag, and even with the offensive object in his mouth, Elena could still clearly tell that he had said, "Fuck you, Klaus."

Elena watched in horror as Klaus retrieved the stake he had previously used on Damon from his back pocket, and swiftly slid it right into the center of Stefan's stomach. Elena screamed, and Stefan howled in pain as Klaus twisted it violently and Stefan recoiled in pain, "What a pity, Stefan, we were so great together. I sincerely hope you won't let your anger stop you from enjoying the show. Just remember, if it gets too much for you to watch, you just have to tell me where to find the coffin…"

Klaus made his way over to Damon, with whom Elena had resolutely been trying to avoid eye contact with since she had made her declaration that she had picked him, shocking them all. Klaus sidled right up to Damon's side, pressing himself along side him from head to toe in a very sensual manner. He leaned in as if to whisper in a conspiratorial fashion in Damon's ear.

"So," he said, in a low and seductive voice, "The girl has finally picked you over dear Stefan. I must say, I am glad she did, since this makes for a much more entertaining evening for me. Getting to watch Stefan watch you explore Elena's exquisite body for the first time, just marvelous! Couldn't have come up with a better situation if I'd tried! I must say, the Petrova girl's were never really quite my type, no matter how hard our dear Katerina tried, but I am more than a little jealous of what you get to experience tonight. There is so much that we can show our dear Elena, so much that she can learn about the pleasures of the flesh." Klaus was watching Elena, positively transfixed as her chest rose and fell in short breaths. She was clearly feeling uncomfortable being talked about in this overtly sexual way, and Damon had his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if in an effort to shut Klaus out.

"Tell me, Damon, does the thought of finally getting to sink yourself deep into that tight little cunt excite you? Can you imagine what her breasts will feel like in your hands? What she tastes like as she comes on your tongue?" Klaus rasped into his ear. "Are you hard, just at the thought?" Klaus moved his hand down the smooth expanse of Damon's chest and brushed the back of it against Damon's groin, and Damon's eyes shot open, boring straight into Elena's as he hissed at Klaus's gentle touch. "Oh, you are, aren't you? You sick bastard, aroused at the thought of fucking your brother's girlfriend in front of him and a complete stranger," Klaus chuckled and brought his hand up to stroke Damon's mortified face gently. Elena could see the shame in his eyes. "You know, it's too bad you're not the ripper type, Damon. You and I, well we could have so much fun together…"

Damon struggled to move has face as far away from Klaus's as he could, and Klaus looked a little hurt for a moment. "Alright then, if no one wants to tell me where the coffin is to get out of this, shall we, as they say, get this party started?" He looked over the door that the brothers had been brought through earlier, and whistled softly. The hybrids that had brought Stefan and Damon in earlier came back in, and Elena watched as two of them walked up to each brother, and hauled them down off of the hooks they had been on. Stefan hissed in pain as the stake that was still firmly lodged in his pelvis twisted painfully, but the hybrids paid his discomfort no mind as they dragged them both stumbling past her. She heard a door open up behind her, and it sounded like all of them went through it, leaving her alone with Klaus again.

He moved towards her slowly, watching as she shrank away from him in fear, and he laughed quietly, giving her a soft smile. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be afraid of, as long as your boys cooperate, you'll be getting out of here just fine. Why not relax, and you may even enjoy yourself if you open up your mind to it?" He leaned over her and started to untie her bindings. Pain shot through her arms and legs as the blood started to re-circulate fully, and her limbs came back to life. She whimpered in pain as Klaus picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door that had been behind her.

They entered a large bedroom, decorated in the same ornate French style as the sitting room that they had been in previously. There was a huge four poster bed that dominated the center of the room, and Elena saw gilt mirrors everywhere. They lined the walls, there was large one on the ceiling, there were free standing ones in the corner. The only light in the room was coming from a roaring fire in the largest fire place that Elena had ever seen, and the firelight twinkled off of all the mirrors, almost making it seem like there was golden light coming from everywhere. In other circumstances, she would have found it enchanting, but as Klaus deposited her on the bed and she saw her haggard reflection taunting her from what seemed like a hundred different angles, she wanted nothing more than to smash every mirror in sight and destroy the fireplace. Klaus sat behind her on the bed, and just in case she had been thinking of fleeing, pulled her back against him with a firm arm around her waist. She shivered in disgust as she felt the hard planes of his chest pressing against her back, and she desperately tried to focus her attention elsewhere.

She saw Stefan, stoic and as unemotional as he could make himself, being restrained to a chair in the corner, in full view of the bed, and she watched in dismay as one of the hybrids jabbed him with a syringe. Elena could tell from his reaction that it was vervain. Not enough to knock him out, thanks to his slowly building tolerance to the herb, but enough to incapacitate him for a while, and to stop him from fighting back.

The two hybrids with Damon were untying him, and he stood, clearly torn between what to do. Elena knew that he wanted nothing more than to rip both their hearts out right then and there, but he also knew that there were two other hybrids in the room, and Klaus was in a position where he could snap Elena's neck at any second. He stood still as a statue between the two men as the finished undoing his bindings. All four of the hybrids left as soon as Stefan was secured and Damon was free, and the four of them were left alone again, everyone silent, and everyone tense and apprehensive but Klaus.

"Well, Damon, come on then," Klaus prodded, beckoning for Damon to approach the bed where he sat with Elena, lightly caressing her arm. Damon looked so torn between wanting nothing more than to come to the bed, and wanting to run as fast as he could away from her.

"Give him a little encouragement darling," Klaus murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek gently. She sucked in a deep steadying breath as she gathered her courage. She could do this, she could make it through this so that she and Damon could get out of this situation alive.

"Damon," she whispered softly, but he could still hear her, "It's okay, I'm okay." He looked at her and she smiled slightly. She saw him relax a bit at her encouragement and he inched towards her.

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she watched him make his progress towards her. His eyes held hers captive, the expression in them a cross between blatant fear, all consuming lust, and excitement. She shivered at the realization of the lust in his eyes, and she barely noticed the patterns that Klaus was tracing into her skin with the tips of his fingers. As Damon neared the bed, Klaus rose and backed away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of the large expanse of bed.

Damon reached tentatively out towards her and grasped her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed so that her eyes were level with his. "Elena," he whispered, his head dipping to her ear, and ghosting a kiss below it, "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to, we can give in. And if you want to change your mind and pick Stefan, you can."

As his lips touched her skin, her heart skipped a beat and tingles shot through her body, radiating from the spot where he had kissed her. She mentally berated herself for being so ready for his touch even though they were in this shitty situation. She shook her head, mind made up, bringing her hands up to take his face in her palms, looking him straight in the eye. "We can do this, Damon. I don't regret my choice, and I'm okay. Let's do this, and get out of here alive. That's what I want, to leave here with you."

She heard Stefan make a noise of anguish from his corner, but she chose to ignore it, instead focusing all her attention on Damon. This was something she could control. She could get out here alive, and with Damon, and then they could worry about getting Stefan out too. She stared into Damon's icy blue eyes, holding onto the familiarity of them like a lifeline. She felt like he was looking right into her soul, and she lost the ability to breath for a moment.

"I want you, more than I want anything else in this world, Elena, you know that, but this is not what I wanted our first time to be like…" he whispered, and she saw the sorrow he had in his eyes for what they would be sacrificing this night. He brought his palms up to her face in a mirror image of what she was doing to him, and he stroked her cheeks, her lips gently.

"What did you want it to be, Damon?" she whispered back, transfixed. She tingled in anticipation as his lips moved up to her forehead.

"Amid a thousand candles as we made love in my bed…" he murmured against her forehead, and then he kissed it lightly, "…against the wall of the parlor after a fight where we pushed each other too hard…" he kissed her cheek as her eyelids fluttered closed, "…on the hood of my car in the middle of a rainstorm as you begged me not to leave…" he moved to kiss her other cheek and she shivered at his touch, licking her lips in anticipation, "…in the bathtub in my room, rose scented water and candles as you sank down onto me, after telling me that you love me for the first time…" his husky voice the sexiest thing that she had ever heard, and his words were eliciting images in her head that she hadn't been prepared for. She wanted every one of those things she realized…

She gathered a ragged breath as he continued to kiss feather light kisses across her cheeks and eyelids, "We'll have all those firsts, Damon…" and she launched herself towards him, quickly bridging the gap of a few inches.

He captured her lips with his, and fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she reveled in the sensation of being thoroughly ravaged by Damon Salvatore. All thoughts of Stefan and Klaus vanished from her mind in an instant as Damon's hot wet tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth stroking against hers with a fervor that was igniting a fire deep in her belly. She knitted her hands in his hair as he pulled her away from him, tilting her head back so he could kiss and nip his way down the exposed column of her throat. She moaned deeply as he sucked on her pulse point, pushing herself right to the edge of the bed, and right up against him, feeling evidence of his desire for her pressing hard against her.

"Just focus on me, Elena," he murmured against her throat, "Pretend they're not here, it's just us…"

"Fuck, Damon," she moaned, and he couldn't help but smile against her throat as he kissed his way back up to recapture her lips in a fierce kiss. In the three times that she had previously kissed Damon before this, nothing she had felt had even come close so to the euphoria that was flooding through her system at the present moment. It was like he was in her skin, in her bloodstream, and she never wanted him to leave. Never in a million years could Stefan have made her feel like this. She couldn't understand how Damon had her this far gone in such little time, it was incredible.

She tore her lips away from Damon's and threw her head back to catch a breath, and as Damon kissed his way back down the column of her throat to her collarbone, she looked over and caught Klaus's eye. The original vampire was transfixed at the sight of them, mouth slightly open, breathing slightly hitched, eyes slightly lidded. She could see evidence of his arousal pressing against his tight fitting jeans and she smirked at him before she could help it. He saw her look, and he threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"My, my, my, Elena Gilbert, are you getting turned on by this?" he drawled, his voice low and sexy, and Elena shivered again as Damon licked his way slowly up her neck, his hands fisting in her hair. She glanced over at Stefan, and saw the emotions warring across his face. Hurt that Elena was being so incredibly intimate with someone other than him, arousal at the intensely erotic scene that was playing out in front of him, shock and wonder that Damon was able to elicit such intense responses from her even though they both still had their clothes on, and resigned acceptance – she had let him go. Elena had let him go and clearly moved on. She felt a sudden and shocking thrill at the realization that Klaus might have been a little right in his previous statement – having the other two vampires in the room watching her was affecting her much differently than she had thought that it would, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Klaus caught her eye again, and she could tell that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Damon completely reclaimed her attention as he moved his hands from her hair and brought them down to caress the skin of her stomach. She shuddered as she felt electric shocks radiate out from where he was touching her overheated skin, and she moaned deep in the back of her throat as he reclaimed her mouth with his own fiercely. She almost cried out at the loss when she felt his fingers lift from her skin, but in the next moment, she felt her camisole top being ripped down the center, and she felt the warm air caress her now exposed breasts.

Damon pulled away from her, and she sucked in a hesitant breath as he took a moment to survey her naked chest for the first time and to get rid of the remnants of her torn top. He looked up to her face for a moment, hunger clearly displayed upon his own, and then he swooped down and took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth causing her to exhale her breath in a whoosh. Klaus stepped closer, his breathing slightly faster and shallower than it had been just moments previously. The show that he had arranged was clearly entertaining him so far.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Elena," Damon whispered against her breast as he laved the nipple with his tongue, "I could stay here forever."

She knit her hands in his hair, holding his face against her chest as she threw her head back, lost in the sensations he was causing in her. She cried out in pleasure as he bit down on one of her nipples, and she arched her back, pushing her chest into his face, loving the ripples of pain and pleasure that ripped through her. She freed one of her hands from his hair, and brought it to her free breast, twirling and pinching the turgid nipple, writhing against Damon as she felt a pool of wetness flood between her thighs. She could smell her own arousal wafting strongly through the heated air so she knew the three vampires in the room were probably drowning in the smell. It was exhilarating, knowing that she had three gorgeous men totally fixated on her at that moment, that she was the only thing that they were focused on.

Elena pushed Damon off of her, and before he could react, attacked his shirt with her hands, desperate to get it off of him and to feel his skin under her hands. Damon quickly figured out what she was trying to do, and helped her to divest himself of his shirt, throwing it off to the side of the room. She splayed her hands over his chest, reveling in the feeling of his tight hard abs underneath her fingers. Damon hissed as she leaned forward and caught one of his nipples between her teeth, surprised at her boldness, and she saw his vampire features flash across his face for a moment. She leaned over and took the other nipple between her teeth, biting down a little harder, her fingers digging into his back, and was amazed to see his true nature come through a little stronger that time. She was fascinated, and incredibly turned on…

He leaned down to recapture her lips with his own with a growl, nipping at her lower lip in a not so gentle manner as he pushed her backwards down onto the bed, her legs still hanging down the side, his upper body leaning against hers. As he pushed her all the way down so that she was on her back, he kissed and nibbled his way down her chest and stomach until he was right above the waistband of her pajama shorts.

She sucked in a deep breath as she felt his fingers hook beneath the band, and gently pull down. She wriggled hips and lifted herself up off of the bed as Damon swiftly removed the offending item and tossed it to the floor, close to Klaus's feet. Damon slowly spread Elena's legs apart, and she turned her face away from him in embarrassment as she was laid bare before them all. Klaus was by her side in an instant, stroking the side of her face gently as Damon placed butterfly kisses all along the inside of her thigh.

"Don't turn away, Elena," Klaus whispered, running his thumb across her lower lip. She looked up and was transfixed by his hungry gaze. "You're beautiful…" She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as she felt Damon kiss his way closer and closer to her most intimate place.

All of a sudden she screamed in pleasure and surprise, her eyes breaking away from Klaus's penetrating gaze and rolling into the back of her head as Damon's hot and wet mouth descended upon her clit, and he thrust one of his fingers inside of her. She started panting and moaning and writhing as the exquisite torture started to build rapidly as Damon licked, sucked, and swirled with the most talented tongue that she had ever encountered. She bucked her face into him as he thrust his middle finger into her over and over, her breathing erratic and shallow.

"Another finger, Damon," Klaus commanded softly from her side, and she cried out ecstasy as Damon immediately complied with the order, and inserted his index finger along with his middle finger, gently stretching her out. He curved his fingers slightly, and the g spot that she swore that she didn't have made its presence known. She was overwhelmed, the pleasure that he was bestowing upon her was so different that anything that she had ever experienced with Stefan, or little innocent Matt. She felt wanton, uninhibited, sensual, and free as she bucked her hips against Damon's oh so talented mouth, Klaus stroking her hair as she whipped her head back and forth, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto. As she felt the coil building and tightening to the incredible high in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but start chanting, "Fuck, fuck, Damon, oh my fucking god, so, so close, fuuuucccckkkk, Damon, oh god, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck –"

And suddenly she threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream, back arched as she tensed for one final moment, the coil unbearably tight, and then exploded, white and blue lights tearing across her eyelids as she shuddered in wave after wave of uninterrupted pleasure. Damon gradually pulled himself away from her clit as she came down from her high, and moved up onto the bed as Klaus moved back to sit on the corner of the bed, still totally entranced by them. Damon turned her head towards him, and she gazed up at him with hazy lust filled eyes, still trying to catch her breath. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a soft, leisurely kiss, and she sighed against him, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.

As their tongues dueled lazily for dominance, and she gradually regained her bearings, she felt the hard evidence of her arousal pressed against her leg, and she realized that he still had his pants on. She gently tried to push him off of her, and when he protested against her mouth with a moan, she reached down to cup him through his jeans. He broke away from her mouth, hissing softly and letting his head fall back on the mattress. She got up on her knees, her hair hanging down around her face in a curtain as she unbuttoned his jeans slowly. She opened them up, realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and smiled in wicked delight. She tugged his jeans down his hips, and he lifted them, allowing her to slide them off of him. His erection sprung free, and she looked at it in wonder, licking her lips hungrily as another pool of wetness flooded between her legs. He was so fucking hot, like a Greek god come to life, and she couldn't help but stare.

"Jesus, fuck, Elena," he gasped as she reached out eagerly to grasp him firmly in her hand, "I want to be inside you so fucking bad."

Elena shivered at his words, and leaned down to swirl her tongue around his tip, and Damon almost jumped off the bed as he let out a ragged moan. "Fuuuck, Elena, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last."

She grinned around him and took as much of him in her mouth as she could, moving her head up and down, reveling in the feel of having this incredible and powerful sex god at her mercy. She looked up at him and caught his eye as she took him deep in her mouth, humming gently. She watched his eyes darken to an impossible black with lust, and she pulled back, a sexy and sensual smile gracing her face as she reached down with her right hand to play with her clit.

In the blink of an eye, Damon had flipped them over so that she was on her back, and he was standing in the floor again, pulling her to the edge of the bed so that his cock was perfectly in line with her pussy. He took himself in his hand and rubbed himself against her clit, causing her to moan deeply, and she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him rubbing himself on her.

"Tell me what you want, Elena," he pleaded, rubbing the tip up and down her slit.

The sight was mesmerizing to her, and she whispered, "Damon, I want you to fuck me, so bad…"

He looked up at her, and captured her eyes with his own, penetrating her soul with his ice blue eyes. "You ready for this? There's no going back, Elena. I'm claiming you as mine…"

"Claim me, Damon," she challenged him, eyes on fire with determination and lust, her choice clearly made. "I'm yours. Not Stefan's, not anyone else's – yours."

Damon pushed inside of her in one clean stroke, burying himself to the hilt and she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head again at the sheer pleasure. She had never felt so complete and full in her life. It was like he was the missing fucking puzzle piece that made her whole. She wiggled her hips and Damon started to move, slowly at first, with long deep thrusts that made her toes curl in pleasure. It was amazing, and she wanted more. She wanted harder, faster, and more.

"Fuck her, Damon," she heard Klaus order, as if he had read her mind from his corner of the bed a few feet away, and Damon's speed picked up faster, causing her to cry out in pleasure at the increased pressure. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, and the new angle made her hum deeply in satisfaction. She grabbed the bedpost near her for support as Damon picked up speed, pounding into her faster and faster. He reached between them and swirled his thumb on her clit, sending sparks of pleasure radiating out through her body. She was already close to coming again, she knew it, and apparently so did he.

He pulled out of her completely, and she cried out at the loss of him, but in a second she felt him next to her on the bed, and his strong hands encircled her waist, pulling her on top of him. She sank down onto him with a sigh of relief, and started setting her own pace, rolling her hips in circular motions, eliciting sounds of pleasure from him. She was enthralled watching him, to see that she had this amazing and powerful man in the palm of her hand empowered her, she felt on top of the world. She leaned down to kiss him fiercely, still keeping her pace, and he responded to her kiss hungrily, his hands fisting desperately in her hair, holding her close to him as he bucked up into her with hard and deep strokes.

"Sit up, Damon," Klaus ordered from his viewpoint just a few feet away from them. Elena lifted her head to look at him, and she smirked as she saw him smile lazily at her, clearly entranced with the scene that was taking place in front of him. "Wrap your legs around him, Elena…"

Damon sat them up slowly, her thighs on either side of his hips, him still thrusting up into her rhythmically. She wrapped her legs around him and mewled at the new sensations. She felt connected to him in every way. He was at the perfect height to kiss his way up and down her neck as she threw her head back and moaned as he sucked on her pulse point. "Oh, god, fuck, Damon…"

She looked down at him as he pulled away, and she saw his vampire face flashing across his features. She leaned down and kissed under his eyes before pulling back, "Don't hide it, Damon, you're so beautiful…" He turned his head away, still trying to control his inner beast, and she decided that she wasn't going to let him hide from her tonight. It was all on the line here.

She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, and bit down hard, barely believing how reckless she was being with three vampires in the room. A droplet of blood appeared on her lower lip, and Damon's eyes snapped to hers, his vampire features tearing across his face - and they didn't disappear this time. She leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, her blood touching his lips. She felt his fangs drop as he sucked hungrily at the wound on her lip and a thrill of pleasure coursed through her. She wanted him to bite her, wanted it more than she thought she'd ever wanted anything in her life.

"Bite her Damon," Klaus prodded, again, as if reading Elena's mind. Damon pulled back from her, groaning, trying to dominate the vampire instincts that were threatening to tear lose from inside of him, and resist Klaus's command. "Damon…"

"It's okay, Damon," Elena whispered, grinding herself against him hard, so close to the edge again that it hurt, "I want you to bite me…." Her voice was low and desperate, she hardly recognized that it was coming from her. She had never sounded so needy and desperate in her life.

"Fuck, Elena," he ground out, still trying to get a grip on himself, "I'm not sure I could control myself…"

Elena was so close, and she could tell by his furious thrusting that he was too. Mind made up, she leaned forward and bit into his neck as hard as she could. He shouted in surprise as her teeth ripped their way through his skin, and she felt his warm blood begin to trickle down his throat. It tasted like heaven, like all of the things that she cherished about Damon wrapped up into a single droplet of heaven. Suddenly empowered, she sucked greedily at the wound and felt him begin to lose himself beneath her.

She pulled back to capture his gaze, a satisfied smile covering her face, his blood still on her lips, and she saw the vampire in him winning the battle. "Come on Damon, bite me while you come, I'm so close…" She threw her head back in invitation, exposing the smooth column of her throat to him, riding him as hard as she could.

"Bite her Damon!" Klaus ordered, and in an instant, she felt his teeth sink into her neck, and at the first pull of blood, her world started to explode again.

"Fuuuccccckkkkk!" she keened against him, hands holding him against her neck as hard as she could. She felt electricity crackling throughout her body, radiating from the spot where he was pulling her blood from her, and when she felt the electricity spread to where they were connected, she lost it completely, her orgasm hitting her with the force of a freight train.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, Jesus, oh my god, I love you Damon!" she wailed, riding out the tidal wave of her orgasm, unable to keep her feelings inside, and within a moment, she felt him spasm inside her and let loose, her name like a prayer on his lips, "Elena, Elena, Elena, oh my god, Elena, oh god I love you, Elena, Elena, Elena…"

She collapsed in a heap on top of him, completely and utterly spent, and unable to move, and he collapsed backwards with her on top of him. She realized that she had just let her secret out, in the throes of her orgasm, while Stefan was watching, and she buried her head in Damon's chest, unsure of what to do. For a minute everything was silent, no one moved or said a word.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you two are the hottest thing I think I've ever seen," Klaus rasped, his voice scratchy with arousal. He shook his head as if in disbelief, "I should keep you here forever." He paused, swallowed hard, clearly reluctant to continue. "But, you've done your part, upheld your end of the bargain, and unless you want to stay and give me a repeat performance, I would suggest you find some clothes, and get out of here before I change my mind."

Elena rolled off of Damon and after a quick glance at each other, they scrambled off the bed, adrenaline bursting through her body. Elena found her pajama shorts and shimmied back into them, but looked at her ripped camisole top with dismay. Damon threw her his ripped but still wearable t shirt, and she shrug into it as he slipped into his jeans as fast as he could. Elena glanced over towards Stefan for the first time and almost recoiled at the sight. He was looking at her like she was prey. It was the same turned off look he had when he was at his worst with Klaus. No humanity. Nothing. She wanted to get away from him, and fast, and although she couldn't help but feel guilty for his current state of mind, she still wouldn't have made choice any differently a second time around. Damon glanced over to her and then to Stefan, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door before Klaus could change his mind about releasing them, and kept them there forever.

"Damon, Elena," Klaus's lilting voice sounded from behind them, "Thanks you so much for helping me with my revenge on Stefan. You did more that I ever imagined you could, I think we broke him for good this time." He laughed in delight.

Elena turned to glance at him, venom in her stare and her voice, "Fuck you, Klaus."

He laughed at her, winking at her in a conspiratorial fashion, "No need to thank me, sweetheart. It was my pleasure! You'll find a car and driver out front, he'll get you home. I know where to find you when I want a repeat performance!"

Damon pulled her out the door and through the sitting room she had started the night in, the table that she had been strapped to no longer there. As they exited that room, they found two hybrids clearly waiting for them, and they followed them quickly through the house out into the pitch black night to see a limousine waiting. They were ushered inside, and as soon as the door closed, the limo took off, whisking them away into the night. The windows were completely black, neither of them could see out of the car, and they couldn't see through to the driver either.

Elena saw Damon relax against the seat as the limo flew through the night, but Elena remained rigid and straight, her heart pounding and breath coming hard and fast. Both of them were completely silent. She could tell that Damon had no idea what her reaction to the whole situation was, and the expression on her face gave away nothing. She couldn't tell if she was still terrified, or if she was just on an adrenaline high. She held tight to his hand, but remained stoic and silent as they made their journey from wherever they were to wherever they were being taken.

About ten minutes later, or an hour, he wasn't really sure, the vehicle came to a stop and the doors unlocked. Elena whizzed into motion, and pulled him out of the vehicle. As soon as the door was closed and they were out, it raced back off into the night, and Damon and Elena looked to see that they were in front of the Boarding House.

Damon stood stock still as Elena looked at him for the first time since they left their captivity. He looked terrified, and she knew that he was thinking that despite what had just happened, and despite what she had said, that she was going to pretend that nothing had happened. She reached out grab his hand with hers, and moved in until she was pressing against him from head to toe, a smile blossoming across her face. "So, Damon, I believe we have a lot of firsts to make up for…."

"Elena…" he said, his voice low and ragged as she reached up to cup the back of his neck with her hand and pull his face down to within an inch of hers.

"I meant what I said, Damon," she whispered, desperate for him to believe her, "nothing was forced, I don't regret anything that just happened…"

"Really?" he asked, disbelief and wonder coloring his voice at the thought that she could still feel that way, even in the real world, outside of that room.

"Really, Damon," she said firmly, "Now, I think there's a wall in that parlor that you wanted to fuck me against?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...<strong>

**What did you think? :)**


End file.
